


Four Times Stiles Thought Lydia Was Dating Someone and The One Time He Didn't

by allisonsargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw her, Stiles Stilinski was sure that this was love at first sight.</p>
<p>Mention <em>love at first sight</em> to Stiles a few weeks ago, and the boy would've thrown his head back with a laugh, and thrown a snarky retort at whoever had bought the subject up.</p>
<p>But, as Stiles stood a mere few feet away from the eighth wonder of the world, or more commonly known as Lydia Martin, was when the boy knew how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Stiles Thought Lydia Was Dating Someone and The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real Stydia story (Well, the one with the Nogitsune/Lydia isn't considered Stydia, because the Nogitsune is in Stiles' body, not really Stiles? But if you consider that Stydia, this is my second story!) This wasn't a request, this was something I just came up with :D Hope you guys like it!

The first time he saw her, Stiles Stilinski was sure that this was love at first sight.

Mention _love at first sight_ to Stiles a few weeks ago, and the boy would've thrown his head back with a laugh, and thrown a snarky retort at whoever had bought the subject up.

But, as Stiles stood a mere few feet away from the eighth wonder of the world, or more commonly known as Lydia Martin, was when the boy knew how wrong he was.

Stumbling upon the wonder that is Lydia Martin was purely accidental, and as innocent as meetings could go. Stiles had never intended to meet Lydia that day, or any day, for that matter.

He'd heard about Lydia on campus, he'd heard about how the girl was a gorgeous, redhead goddess who was smart as hell. He heard about how she could make the toughest of boys cry, and look absolutely stunning while doing it -- some weren't sure if the boys cried because she was actually hurting their feelings, or because she was just that beautiful.

Despite the fact that he'd heard marvelous things about the redhead beauty, he never met the girl.

Stiles had been 'hanging' around with his best friend, Scott McCall, but, in Stiles' opinion it wasn't exactly hanging out. Scott had been sitting on his dorm couch, his dark mocha eyes glued to his phone, the pads of his thumbs tapping away at the screen furiously, a smile absentmindedly curling up on his dry lips. Stiles, on the other hand, had been curled up beside Scott, re-reading To Kill A Mockingbird, something his professor insisted on, after Stiles had told her he hadn't read the classic since high school.

After Scott let out the third chuckle in the past two minutes, Stiles looked up at him irritably, annoyance written all over his face -- "What the hell is so funny that is making you laugh again and again?"

Scott looked up at him for the first time since he arrived, sliding the phone in his pocket like whatever was on it was a secret, and Stiles liked secrets just as much as the next guy, however, he didn't like when secrets were kept from him.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just texting Allison," Scott replies, his eyes glazing over just at the thought of the girl, "Her friend's having a party, and Allison wants me to tag along -- she also told me to bring you, because she was sure you'd want to come."

Stiles smirked, pointing a finger at Scott lazily, "I like Allison, you guys should stay together -- especially if she continues inviting us to parties."

"Whatever, dude." Scott sends his best friend a knowing glance before sliding his phone out of his pocket, continuing to text Allison, he assumed.

"So, what's the name of Allison's friend who's having a party?" Stiles asks, not sure if Scott would actually answer his question -- Scott's stupid grin was back on his face, and he seemed to be blocking everything out.

"What, oh, um, Lydia Martin, I think? They're really good friends, they're roommates." Scott said awkwardly, placing his phone on the coffee table, "I'm gonna go take a shower, and get dressed, you should too. Party starts in an hour."

Stiles nods his head in understanding, and with a small smile, Scott vanishes. Seconds later, he hears the water running, he takes that at his cue to leave, so with a sigh, he picks up his books and walks out to his dorm -- which was conveniently right next door.

An hour or so later, Stiles is out of the shower and dressed, and all the boy was doing was combing his hair with his fingers. When he didn't have a comb, he kind of had to improvise.

"Stiles, it's Scott -- and Allison -- you ready to leave?" calls Scott from outside his dorm, and with a sigh, Stiles grabs his jacket off the coat rack, and opens the door.

"Hey, guys," He greeted, particularly happy to see the couple, "Um, yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

It was a fairly short walk from Stiles' dorm to Lydia and Allison's which was surprisingly huge. It was twice the size of Stiles', and bigger than both Scott and Stiles' rooms combined. There were bright, illuminating lights strung up around the dorm, lights dim, and there were people everywhere, holding red solo cups filled with God knows what.

"Your dorm is huge, Ally." Stiles thought aloud, tilting his head to the side slightly to look at Allison.

"Mostly because Lydia is loaded, but also because my Dad wanted me to get the best this university had to offer -- you know, only child and all." Allison explained, reaching over to lace her fingers with Scott's, a smile upon both of their faces.

"Ew, gross," laughed Stiles, at the sign of their small gesture of affection, "I'm gonna leave before you two start making out."

Scott waved at him dismissively, and leaned in to kiss Allison's lips, but by that time, Stiles was already leaving -- he didn't have a girlfriend, and every time he hung around Scott and Allison, he was reminded by that.

He hated being alone.

The boy managed to weave his way through the sea of people who were dancing, swaying, and the occasional grinding to the funky, upset music. Stiles admitted to himself that the music was catchy, but too loud in his opinion, yet it was was a college party, so loud music was a given.

Yes, there were many people here, but Stiles attempted to find any of his friends -- at least one -- but failed miserably. So, with a heaved sigh, he sauntered over to the drink bar, where many red solo cups were split into rows. Being careful not to spill the liquid -- which, while trying to get a drink, he knocked over two or three cups. But nobody had to know about that -- he grabbed a cup of whatever liquid was in it, and took a sip.

The cold, tangy alcohol slid down his throat and Stiles felt satisfaction grow in the bottom of his stomach. Drinking, did indeed, always help -- especially when you were at a very large party, with no friends.

Deciding to find a place to sit, Stiles once again began his voyage through the crowd, his trusty weapons in both his hands -- red solo cup in one, and phone in the other.

Not looking ahead of him, Stiles walked straight into something, and he suddenly felt his drink slip out of his hand, and hit whatever was in front of him.

Apparently, that something was a 5"3, red head, screaming machine. "Oh my God!" She squealed, her luminous green eyes flickering from her now purple stained dress to Stiles, fury and annoyance evident in her eyes.

This, Stiles soon realized, was the infamous Lydia Martin.

"Look at what you did! You spilled your drink on my dress!" The music was so loud, yet not one party goer acknowledged Lydia screaming her pretty little head off. Which, to Stiles, was surprising, since she was so so loud.

"Yeah, I know what I did." He bit down on his lip, as his gaze traveled to the center of the dress, where right above the belt was a big, extremely noticeable purple stain.

"And are you going to apologize?"

"Well --"

"Do you know how much this dress cost? Almost 600 dollars! And you stained! If I can't get it out, you're paying for it --" The girl paused her rampage for only a fraction of a second, to ask a crucial question, "Wait, what's your name, anyway? I've never seen you around."

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles?" She repeated, wanting to make sure she got the name right, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

"It's a nickname for--" He broke his sentence off, waving his hand in the air dismissively, "It's just something everyone calls me -- started it myself when I was young, since I could never spell my name right."

"Correctly," She corrected, folding her arms above her chest, "You could never spell it correctly."

Then, Jackson Whittemore stumbled into the conversation. His arm wrapped around Lydia's waist, drawing her closer to his body. "Hi, Jackson." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to place an innocent kiss on his lips -- but he obviously wanted more.

"Um, move it Bilinski. Your conversation with her is over." Jackson irritably told Stiles, and Stiles awkwardly gave him a thumbs up. Lydia watched him go with longing -- she kind of wished the conversation would continue on.

_"Stilinski,"_ she said quietly, wondering if Jackson even noticed her correction, "It's _Stilinski_."

Stiles had hadn't been at the party for even an hour when he decided to leave. He eventually found Allison and Scott, but they were _this_ close from making out once again, so he gave them quick hugs and waved goodbye, walking back to his dorm, alone.

Oh, Lydia was such a beauty. With her long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, and her sickeningly beautiful green eyes, he was exactly Stiles type -- however, he wasn't her type.

But, apparently, Jackson Whittemore is.

Tall, athletic, and attractive, of course Jackson would be her type! Hell, if Stiles was a girl or was into boys, Jackson would be his type!

He wondered if they were dating -- seeing the way they were kissing they had to be -- because they certainty looked like a couple, but he wouldn't dare ask either one of them.

Maybe, he'd ask Scott.

* * *

 

"So, Scott," Stiles burst into his best friends dorm room -- unannounced as usual -- holding his phone and several menus in his hands. "We had Chinese last week, I'm thinking Pizza tonight?"

Scott was sitting quietly on his black leather chair, his English test book cradled in his lap. At first he didn't acknowledge his best friends presence, but soon his mocha brown eyes traveled up to Stiles' -- "Oh, hey dude," He greeted, "Pizza definitely! But, it won't be only the two of us tonight."

Stiles sighed, sitting beside Scott, taking the menu that belonged to their favorite pizzeria out, "What do you mean, Scotty?"

"Allison's coming over, and she's bringing Lydia with her."

Of course, Allison's coming over, and of course, she's bringing the beautiful Lydia Martin -- the girl he may or may not have a little crush on, despite the fact that he's met her only once.

Love at first sight?

"O-Oh! They are? Well, okay," Stiles gave Scott a thumbs up, "So, we should order, right?"

Scott nodded his head, and the two looked over the menu, before ordering. They decided on two large cheese pizzas, and a soda.

The Pizza came before Allison and Lydia did, and Scott was already on his third slice when the two boys heard the door knock. Stiles was already up, so Scott craned his neck toward his best friend, "Hey, dude, can you get that for me?"

Stiles replied soundlessly by walking over to the door, swinging it wide open, "Hey Ally," He greeted with a smile, as Allison walked into the dorm with a smile, Lydia following after her, "H-Hi Lydia--"

And right behind Lydia appeared a boy, a very tall and muscular boy, who placed his hand on Lydia's shoulder. Before greeting Stiles, she turned her back to Stiles, flashing the other boy an award winning smile. Then, she turned to the awkward boy who was hunched over the door frame, "Hi, Stiles."

"You remembered my name..." Stiles said, more to himself than to Lydia, but Lydia heard him, and responded.

"Well, when you meet a guy with the name Stiles, he's kind of hard to forget." She skinned off her leather jacket, throwing it on the couch beside Allison, before turning to Scott, "I hope you don't mind that I brought Aiden with me -- he was hungry, so I just invited him."

Scott just smiled his sickly friendly smile, gesturing to the pizza boxes on the small coffee table in the center, "Nah, we don't mind, don't we Stiles?"

Stiles was shutting the door was his name was called, and he just smiled, "Nope! Don't mind, don't one bit."

Stiles sat beside Scott, reaching to the coffee table to pick up his slice of pizza when he realized -- "Where's my pizza?"

Everyone's gaze drifted over to Aiden, who was chomping a slice of pizza contently. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he chewed slower, using his index finger to point to the half eaten pizza, "This pizza?"

Stiles wanted to reach over, and shake the life out of the boy, to scream at him for taking his pizza, but then he realized two things; one, there were many more slices of pizza, and Stiles could get another one. And two, his chances with Lydia would plummet if he yelled at her boyfriend -- were they dating?

The boy had seen Lydia and Jackson locking lips at the party Stiles had attended only a few weeks ago? Did she move on that quickly?

"Baby, go get Stiles another piece of pizza, please?" Lydia spoke, directly to Aiden, giving him the sweetest look she could muster.

Aiden nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the pizza box in the center, placing another slice on Stiles' old paper plate. "Here."

Stiles muttered a thank you, grabbing the plate from Aiden's hand. His eyes flickering from Aiden and Lydia, over to Scott and Allison, who were snuggled cutely on the couch.

It stayed like this for only a few minutes more, until Lydia initiated conversation, and everyone popped up, chatting away as they took slices of their pizza.

When Aiden had began to get a little frisky, Lydia decided to call it a night, dragging Aiden quickly out of Scott's dorm, leaving Allison at Scott's dorm. With a sigh, Allison asked her boyfriend if she could stay the night, and of course, Scott said yes.

Stiles promised he'd leave, right after he helped clean up.

"Hey," Stiles spoke, picking up one of the cups that was full of Pepsi, dropping it carelessly into the small sink, "Is Lydia dating Aiden?"

"Them? Together? No," Allison laughed, giving Stiles a look filled with silliness, as if he question was the stupidest question to have ever been asked, "He's just her rebound. Her and Jackson broke up, and Lydia didn't want to be alone -- Aiden had been pining after her for months now, so she gave him a chance."

"Oh."

A light sense of satisfaction grew in the pit of Stiles stomach, and he knew that it was wrong to be happy that Lydia was merely using Aiden as a rebound, or to be happy because Lydia and Jackson broke up -- it just upped his chances.

"Why'd you ask, Stiles?" Allison asked curiously, glancing over at her friend.

"No reason, no reason."

* * *

 

Scott had made a date with Allison, canceling his plans with Stiles on such short notice. The boy had wandered around campus, having nothing else to do. It was a hot, sunny day, something that wasn't unusual to the occupants of Beacon Hills college. Stiles, deciding that he was hungry, and in the mood for a burger, made the four block walk to the nearest -- and only -- diner in the town.

As usual, the diner was buzzing with business, waiters and waitresses whizzing past, carrying plates of burgers and salads and various foods. Just looking at the occupants of the diner sink their teeth into their food made Stiles mouth water with hunger -- maybe, it was because the only thing he'd had that day was a granola bar, and a overly strong cup of coffee.

He walked in, walking up to one of the waitresses, who was staring at him in curiosity. "Could I get a table?"

"Sorry, cutie, all tables are filled, at the moment -- you're gonna have to wait at least 20 minutes."

"No, you can come sit with me." said a pretty, familiar voice, with an equally pretty figure. The boy let a smile spread along his pale face, as the girl walked up to him and the waitress speaking once again, this time more to the waitress than to Stiles, "I'm expecting someone, but he can sit with me until a new table pops up."

Lydia Martin grasped Stiles hand gently, pulling him along, "C'mon, Stiles."

The two slid into opposite sides of the booth they were sharing, and a waiter passed by their table, dropping off another menu.

"Did you order?" asked Stiles, as his bright eyes skimmed the menu, looking over all the delicious food options.

"Nah, I was going to order when you came in, so we can order together I guess," Lydia told him, her plump pink lips forming an overly friendly smile that just made Stiles want to press light kisses along her lips, "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna have a burger, I think," He put the menu down, his eyes meeting Lydia's, "You?"

"A salad, I think."

"You're at the best diner ever, and you want a salad? Lydia Martin, I never thought you'd be so boring in your food choices." He teased, tsking and shaking his head as if he was disappointed in the girl -- which he wasn't.

Her cheeks flared a soft pink, and she pursed her lips, "Fine! I won't get a salad, but, you have to share your burger with me." She grinned at him, and Stiles absentmindedly let a wide wide smile spread across his lips, before nodding his head vigorously.

"You want me to share a burger with you?" said Stiles, in mock surprise, "I'd be honored!"

When a waitress just happened to pass by, Stiles called her over, and in 5 seconds flat the waitress pulled out her pen and notepad, ready to attend to their orders. "What would ya'll like to eat today?" She asked, with a twinge of a Southern accent, which was odd for this area -- maybe she moved here from the South.

"Um, the two of us were just gonna share a burger? A regular, cheeseburger." Stiles told her, taking a sip of the water that had been placed on the table a few minutes prior to Stiles' arrival. He supposed it was intentionally for whoever Lydia would be eating with, but oh well, now it was Stiles' water.

"French fries as well?" asked the waitress, looking back up from her notepad for a fraction of a second.

Stiles was about to answer until he was interrupted by Lydia, "Well--"

"--Yes! French fries, absolutely! Make those cheese fries, actually." Lydia sipped the last of her water, "Oh, and get me another water, will you?"

The waitress forced a tight smile onto her face, before sighing and walking away, mumbling something about annoying customers.

"So, who were you supposed to meet here? Aiden?" asked Stiles curiously, looking up at Lydia, who seemed appalled at the sudden question.

"No."

"Jackson?"

"Oh God no! He's a jerk, Stiles, that's why we broke up." Lydia told him with a look of disgust, scrunching up her nose, "I thought at first he was just a little snarky, but then he started to be really mean, and it got annoying. So I broke it off."

"Oh," Stiles nodded in understanding, "What about Aiden?"

"Aiden? Oh, he was just a rebound, sweetie. I was upset when I broke up with Jackson, and Lydia Martin refuses to be devastated over a boy -- so I took Aiden out. He's cute, but not my type."

"And what exactly is your type, Lydia?"

"What is this? Asking Lydia Martin about her personal relationship day? Jesus, Stiles, you're nosy." At first, Stiles thought she was upset, but after seeing the smile that was gracing her beautiful features, he realized she wasn't.

"I've been told."

She shot him a knowing glance, "Well, my type? Surprisingly, I don't have a type, honestly."

"So you'd date anyone?"

"If they're nice, and cute, I guess."

"Even me?" Stiles asked in a joking manner, but, Lydia's answer was truthful, and she wasn't joking.

"Yup, even you."

Her eyes tore away from him for one second, as she waved to someone at the front of the diner, "Isaac, over here!"

Lydia Martin, was going out with Isaac Lahey?

Oh, Stiles wasn't a big fan of Isaac, and neither was Scott. The two were friends, but when Scott found out that Isaac had the biggest crush on Allison, he suddenly got protective of her.

The boy wasn't annoying, but what was annoying was the fact that he always wore a damn scarf.

"Hey, Lyds," He greeted Lydia, turning to Stiles with a grin, "Stiles."

Stiles, feeling a little awkward now, stood up, deciding this was a perfect time to make an exit, "So, I'm gonna, um, leave you two to your lunch -- bye, I guess? I'll see you around, Lydia, bye Isaac."

"But our burger didn't even come yet!" whined Lydia, frowning as Stiles walked away -- she wanted him to stay, oddly.

"Share it with Isaac, I bet he loves burgers! We'll share a burger another time, promise!" Stiles called out, sighing as he walked out of the diner -- alone. 

* * *

 

After the day at the diner, Stiles had seen Lydia around campus, usually when she was studying with Allison, or when she was on her way to her next class. The two had talked a few times during their five minute breaks after each of their classes, and they exchanged numbers.

What was odd, to Stiles, was that Lydia actually texted him -- yeah, she said she would, but he didn't actually believe her.

_[12:34 -- new text message from Lydia: hey stiles! it's me.]_

_[12:35 -- new text message from Lydia: by me, I mean Lydia!]_

Stiles chuckled at Lydia's cuteness, quickly opening up the tab for a response, his fingers tapping away at the screen furiously.

_[12:36 -- new text message sent to Lydia: yeah, Lyds, I kind of have your number in my contacts, so I knew it was you :) what's up?]_

The small, gray speech bubble with the tiny periods inside appeared, indicating that Lydia was typing. A minute later, Stiles phone buzzed, and he picked it up instantly.

_[12:37 --- new text message from Lydia: lyds? you never call me lyds? what's with the sudden nickname, stilinski? I'm texting you because I'm bored :P wanna meet up somewhere?]_

His heart leaped at the chance to hang out with Lydia, and he was filled with an odd sort of excitement, but nervousness as well. Gulping audibly, he pressed the reply button, typing slowly.

_[12:39 -- new text message sent to Lydia: I dunno, a spur of the moment thing, y'know? I'm going to call you that from now on. You want me to hang out with you? Well, yeah of course!! Where do you wanna meet up?]_

Stiles set his phone down for a minute, assuming that since he'd be going out -- with Lydia freaking Martin -- sweats and an old band tee wouldn't be appropriate. Stiles had never been big on appearance, but this time, he'd make an exception. He pulled off his shirt, replacing it with a fresh, white tee, and shrugging off his tattered sweats, putting on a pair of tight fitting jeans, that'd he bought on accident at the mall. He purchased the jeans in a size that was two sizes smaller than Stiles' original size! He was surprised the jeans even fit him!

Stiles flopped down on his bed, picking his phone back up, which was vibrating due to his two unopened text messages, both of which where from Lydia.

_[12:40 -- new text message from Lydia: hmm, I'd give you a nickname, but stiles is a nickname enough? hmm meet me up at my dorm and we'll figure something out.]_

_[12:41 -- new text message from Lydia: oh, and it'll be just the two of us. no aiden or jackson or isaac, promise.]_

Stiles didn't even bother to reply, so he placed his phone into his jean pocket, quickly slipping on a pair of black sneakers, and grabbing his jacket.

He walked through the oddly quiet quad, and for the first time since he arrived at the university, it was totally and amazingly quiet. Stiles made the quick walk to Lydia's and Allison's dorm in under 10 minutes, and when he arrived, Lydia was patiently waiting for him.

"Hey Lyds." He greeted, his heart thumping at the sight of the girl.

Yeah, he was crushing on her -- _hard_.

Scott used to tell him that when him and Allison were starting out, his heart would beat louder, and his smile would grow wider anytime he saw her, and Stiles never understood that feeling.

Even though Lydia and him weren't dating, he finally understood that feeling.

"Hey, Stiles," She walked over to him, holding her purse close to her waist, "I honestly didn't think you'd come."

"Why'd you think that?" He gave her a quick, strictly friendly hug, and he thought that maybe, he might've held her for longer than was necessary -- at least, did what was necessary for a friendly hug.

"Because it's almost 1 am? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"I don't sleep, dear Lydia -- I study all damn night! How do you think I maintain my A+ streak?" From his high school grades to now, they had improved drastically! He studied more, handed in his work more, and just was a better student in general -- he promised his mom before she died that he'd make her proud, and his dad too.

"Dunno, I thought you were a natural genius -- like me." smiled Lydia, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"You, Lydia Martin, a genius? I can't say I'm surprised." He honestly wasn't, the girl was in one of his Algebra classes, and she was one of the smartest kids -- probably the smartest. Answered questions left and right in class, barely ever gave anyone else time to solve the equation before her hand shot up! And the way she could work an equation in 10 seconds flat was amazing!

"You shouldn't be! I'm very very smart, in every aspect -- especially romance wise. I'm sure you're aware of that, though."

The two began to walk aimlessly, with no set direction, but the boy didn't mind, honestly. "I'm aware, yes. You should give me advise, I suck at romance stuff."

"Hmm, okay, I will. Do you know what I think you should do?"

Stiles titled his head in curiosity, "What--"

He was cut off by Lydia's lips being placed on his, her perfectly manicured hands running through his hair. Her lips tasted of strawberry, and they were warm and soft, and everything Stiles expected them to be.

His heart was beating a mile a minute now, and oh God, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was kissing her, she was kissing him. Kissing her had been on his mind a lot lately, he'll admit, but he never thought it'd actually happen.

His shaking hands moved from his side to her waist, holding her petite grand closer to his slightly larger one. He hesitantly moved his hand up, running the pad of his thumb across her cheek softly, and he swears she smiled during the kiss.

He broke away to breathe, his mind still trying to figure out what just happened.

Lydia Martin kissed him -- was this a dream? He pinched himself, and nope, this was definitely real.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, wide eyed, a smile spreading across his face.

"I dunno, spur of the moment thing -- kidding, that was what I wanted you to do all along."

"I thought you didn't like me! I thought you were dating other people, so I never made a move!" He noticed that her body was still pressed up against his, and it was the best feeling in the world. She didn't move, and neither did he. He just held her close, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, know you now, that I am 200% percent interested in you." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek, her lips moving to his ear, before whispering softly. "Do you know what else I think you should do?"

He looked at her with curiosity and fascination and God, he just wanted to kiss her again and again. He gulped, "What?"

"Ask me out on a date. You still owe me that burger."

Stiles smiled, a happy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. It took awhile, but the words finally came out, shaky due to his nerves, but nevertheless, they came out -- "Lydia Martin, will you, let me take you out on a date? One on one?"

A small smile spread across her pink puffed lips, and she nodded her head vigorously, "Of course."

For once, Stiles thought, he finally got the girl, and the feeling, was extraordinary.


End file.
